Of Princess and Staircase
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Karena sebuah tangga, Hinata dapat menemukan 'pangerannya'./KageHina/Set in highschool/CRACK dan gaje.


**Of Princess and Staircase**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **KageHina**

 **Set in high school AU. But this fic is nothing serious, believe me.**

 **Mungkin ada beberapa typo. Karena pas ngetik ada banyak… halangan… ahaha.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada sesuatu dari sebuah tangga yang membuat Hinata tertarik padanya.

Pertama, tangga bisa mengantarkannya menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi atau rendah. Usaha yang dikeluarkan kedua kaki bertambah saat dia memijak tangga. Otot-otot mengencang untuk mendaki dan menurun, dan Hinata menyukainya—sensasi panas ketika sendi dan ototnya digunakan untuk bekerja.

Selain itu, tangga adalah teman bermainnya sejak kecil. Sejak kecil—dan itu berarti dia masih menjadi teman bermain Hinata hingga kini. Bermain dengan tangga memang berbahaya, sering kali. Hinata akan naik di atas lengan tangga, meluncur turun ke bawah sambil berteriak penuh adrenalin. Menggunakan tangga sebagai perosotan bukan opsi paling cerdas, tapi Hinata yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang melakukan itu. Perasaan yang didapatkannya saat dirinya melaju cepat ke bawah, dengan angin yang menampar wajah dan rambutnya—itu lebih asyik dari permainan lain, kecuali bola voli mungkin. Karena voli tetap akan menjadi yang pertama dalam hati Hinata.

Walau pada akhirnya Hinata selalu terkena marah, disertai ceramah tentang menjaga keselamatan, dia merasa semua itu tidak sia-sia. Kadang kala, bermain dengan tangga selalu lebih memuaskan dibandingkan bermain perosotan sungguhan.

Tangga juga elegan, menurut Hinata, tak peduli apapun bentuk tangga itu—biasa atau mewah, reguler atau elegan, sederhana atau berliku anggun. Karena ada kalanya Hinata berjalan menuruni tangga, melihat pemandangan di bawahnya yang lebih rendah dari keberadaannya di atas tangga dengan takjub, dan dia merasa hebat. Itu adalah salah satu kesempatan di mana Hinata bisa merasa begitu tinggi. Tapi bukan hanya itu.

Jangan bilang siapapun, tapi saat kakinya melangkah perlahan, menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga, dia merasa seperti seorang bangsawan. Seperti semacam pangeran, atau bahkan tuan putri—orang terhormat. Dan ada kalanya otak Hinata berputar di dalam kepalanya, berimajinasi seraya dia menuruni tangga, seolah-olah saat itu dirinya adalah seorang pangeran atau putri atau orang kaya yang sedang disambut kehadirannya.

Namun, Hinata belum pernah sungguhan diperlakukan seperti itu. Lihat saja kepribadiannya yang terlalu cerah, ceria, dan ceroboh—dia bukan tipe orang yang membuat orang lain menghormatinya seperti keturunan raja. Hinata terlalu ramah untuk itu.

Tapi Hinata mengalaminya suatu hari. Dia diperlakukan seperti tuan putri, diperlakukan dengan _gentle_. Walaupun harga diri Hinata sebagai lelaki meraung-raung pada awalnya, dia tetap senang juga pada akhirnya.

Terutama, karena orang yang memperlakukannya demikian cukup tampan. Tampan tetapi galak.

Kejadian itu berlangsung pada jam makan siang di gedung sekolahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, ini gara-gara tangga.

"Gawat! Gawatgawatgawat—" Hinata melesat sepanjang koridor kelas dua dengan kecepatan seorang pelari olimpiade, menghindari orang-orang dengan lincah dan mengabaikan teriakan memperingatkan dari guru yang dilewatinya. "Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya!"

Kecepatannya tak berkurang bahkan di sebuah belokan. Dia hampir menabrak seorang perempuan, yang menjerit kaget karena ada sekelebat bola oranye di hadapan wajahnya. Hinata meminta maaf dan melaju begitu saja tanpa menoleh.

Kemudian langkahnya tersendat, selama sedetik, karena di hadapannya muncul rintangan yang lebih hebat, sebuah tantangan besar dalam bentuk—

Tangga. Sebuah tangga dan anak-anaknya yang seperti sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Hinata.

Tentu saja. Kelasnya berada di lantai dua, sementara destinasinya ada di lantai dasar. Hinata menggertakkan gigi. Jika keadaan menuntutnya untuk meliar, dia terpaksa melakukannya.

Hinata bisa melakukan 'itu'. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibangga-banggakannya untuk menutupi kekurangannya dalam tinggi badan.

"Demi dia akan kulakukan apapun—" Hinata melangkah lebar, bertumpu pada kedua tumitnya, lalu melompat dengan segenap kekuatannya. "Demi roti yakisoba, aku rela melakukan apapun!"

Determinasi terkunci rapat di dalam dada. Hinata mampu mendarat dengan mulus, berkat kemampuan atletis yang tiada dua. Dan dia kembali melompat, untuk melewati serangkaian terakhir anak tangga dengan teriakan paling jantan.

Tapi perhitungannya salah. Coret itu—perhitungan Hinata _selalu_ salah. Karena sebentar setelah Hinata melompat, terbang di udara dengan bebas, dia melihatnya. Sesosok lelaki yang muncul dari balik tembok dan melewati tangga, bersamaan dengan tubuh Hinata yang meluncur ke arahnya.

' _Ini buruk_ ,' benak Hinata membunyikan alarm keras-keras. ' _Aku akan menabraknya!'_

Yang lebih buruk, Hinata mengenal orang itu.

Kageyama Tobio—orang yang selalu menolak tawarannya untuk bergabung dengan klub voli. Dan Hinata panik karena dia tahu, Kageyama bukan orang paling ramah di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dia mungkin tidak akan membiarkan pergi Hinata daam keadaan utuh kalau dia benar-benar menabraknya—yang akan terjadi sekitar lima detik lagi.

"M-Minggir!" teriak Hinata keras-keras, dengan suara yang mungkin seperti induk ayam yang marah.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, tapi juga terasa sangat lambat ketika Hinata mengalaminya. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana Kageyama—yang sedang menyedot susu kotak dengan santai—menolehkan kepalanya. Mata birunya melebar dengan komikal saat dia menyadari bahaya yang datang ke arahnya, dan dia bahkan belum sempat bereaksi apapun karena tubuh mungil Hinata menabraknya seperti meteor yang menghantam bumi.

Tentu saja, keduanya terjatuh dengan sangat menyakitkan, diiringi bunyi bedebam yang keras.

"A-Aduh…"

Selama beberapa saat, Hinata mengira dirinya sedang sekarat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Tulang-tulangnya seperti patah. Kepalanya berputar hebat seakan ada beban yang ditimpakan di atasnya.

Terdengar rintihan dari hadapan Hinata, sebuah suara yang menggema hingga kulitnya sendiri. Lalu tirai matanya membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Tangannya mengepal, membuat gerakan mencengkeram, mencari apapun yang bisa dipeganginya sebagai tumpuan.

Hingga kemudian, dia merasakan jemarinya menemukan sesuatu—sejumput fabrik dan sebuah kehangatan di bawahnya. Barulah saat itu Hinata menyadari hal krusial yang sempat dilupakannya.

' _Oh, benar—Kageyama. Apa yang terjadi padanya?_ '

Hinata mematung, jantung berdebar keras, karena sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya bergerak-gerak dan kembali merintih.

Benar—merintih. Dan dia terdengar cukup kesakitan.

Biner cokelat membola panik.

' _Ja-Jangan bilang dia…_ '

"Oi. Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku."

Pandangannya menunduk, mengikuti asal suara tidak bersahabat itu, dan Hinata memekik.

Dugaan mengerikannya benar—lelaki yang ditabraknya itu ada di bawahnya, menjadi pengganjal dan penyelamat Hinata sehingga dia tidak babak belur lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Ugh—dari semua orang, kenapa harus Kageyama yang ditabraknya?

Hinata baru saja membuka mulut, berniat untuk mengucapkan apapun—permintaan maaf atau terima kasih atau lebih banyak permintaan maaf—tapi Kageyama menggeram, menatap Hinata dengan mata biru tajamnya seakan dia ingin menguliti Hinata saat ini. Dan itu membuat sang pemain voli bungkam, lantas lekas melompat minggir dari atas lelaki tersebut.

"M-Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghentikannya di udara, tak tahu harus apa—menyentuh Kageyama untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja, atau diam saja karena dia tampak seperti naga yang bisa menyemburnya dengan napas api tiap detik. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kageyama?" tanyanya kemudian, takut-takut.

"Tentu saja tidak, _boke_! Lihat apa yang yang kau lakukan!" Kageyama segera menyembur. Telapak tangannya tampak sedang mengusap-usap sikunya yang membiru, dan Hinata merasa bersalah sekarang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi? Orang waras mana yang akan melompat dari atas tangga!? Dasar—dasar bodoh!"

"A-Apa boleh buat!" Hinata refleks membela diri, jiwa kompetitif tak terbendung saat menghadap Kageyama. Namun selang beberapa detik, dia menundukkan kepalanya penuh sesal. Kedua tangannya jatuh lemas di atas pangkuannya sekarang. "Aku hanya… Kalau aku tidak cepat, roti yakisoba akan habis…"

Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata melebar, sebelum kerutan di wajahnya kembali. Bahkan tatapannya kali ini lebih benci hingga Hinata merasa dingin luar dalam.

"Kau membuatku babak belur hanya karena sebuah roti bodoh?" desisnya. Hinata hampir berteriak balik untuk membela roti yakisoba kesayangannya, tapi urung karena dia adalah pelaku kejahatan di sini.

"Ma-Makanya aku minta maaf…" gumam Hinata, setengah takut dan tidak rela. "Kalau mau, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang kesehatan…"

Lelaki bersurai gelap itu terlihat ingin mendamprat Hinata, mengatakan lebih banyak hal kejam, berteriak lebih kasar. Namun dia hanya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor. "Lupakan saja."

Dan begitu saja, Kageyama mulai berjalan menjauh, tak lupa memungut susu kotaknya yang—syukurlah—masih utuh, meninggalkan Hinata melongo seorang diri di sana.

"Bakageyama." Hinata menggerutu di balik napasnya, tentang orang kejam dan menyebalkan yang tidak santai. "Aku tahu diriku salah, tapi seharusnya dia tak bersikap sejahat itu…"

Menghela napas, Hinata menyadari dengan kecewa bahwa roti yakisoba benar-benar sudah habis sekarang dan memutuskan untuk beranjak, hingga kemudian—

"Ow!"

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Tidak ada kata lain yang menyelami benak Hinata selain itu.

Tangannya secara impuls mendarat pada kaki kanannya yang berdenyut. Setitik air menggenang pada pelupuk mata. Ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan kembali sendi kakinya, rasa perih yang tajam itu kembali menyengat sekujur tubuhnya.

' _Jangan bercanda!_ ' Hinata mengadu gigi-gerigi di dalam mulut, menahan sakit. Pekik kesakitan mengancam keluar dari mulutnya, tertahan di tenggorokan dan bisa keluar kapan saja. ' _Di saat seperti ini, kenapa malah…_ '

Hinata memejamkan mata, menyeru kepada dirinya untuk memblokir semua rasa sakit sebisa mungkin. Saat itulah dia mendengar bunyi sepatu yang mengetuk lantai, berhenti di hadapannya. Dan Hinata bahkan belum sempat membuka mata, memeriksa siapa orang misterius itu, saat dia merasakan dirinya melayang, dan—

"U-Uwaah!"

Dan dirinya memang melayang, meski bukan dalam arti sungguhan.

"Jangan menangis di situ, bodoh."

Sakit yang dirasakannya mendadak sirna. Karena saat ini, dirinya—

"Kau membuatku malu sendiri."

—digendong secara romantis dengan gaya pengantin oleh Kageyama. Seorang Kageyama Tobio, yang pemarah, judes, dan menyebalkan.

Hinata tergagap, membuka dan menutup mulutnya berulangkali, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal. Otaknya memproses seluruh kejadian itu dengan sangat lambat, dan sepanjang itu pula, yang hanya bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah megap-megap.

' _B-Bohong._ ' Hinata merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. ' _T-Tidak mungkin, kan. Kageyama tidak mungkin sedang… menggendongku, kan?_ '

Realisasi akan kenyataan yang ada merasuk ke dalam relung jiwa perlahan-lahan—mengkonfirmasi bahwa segala yang ada memang sedang terjadi.

Seketika, bagian paling jantan dalam diri Hinata memberontak, karena dia _laki-laki_ , dan Kageyama adalah rivalnya. Tidak seharusnya dia membopong Hinata seperti ini.

"Le-Lepaskan!" Hinata memberontak di dalam kedua tangan Kageyama. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Turunkan aku!"

Kageyama mencubit engselnya yang cidera. Hinata menjerit tidak jantan.

"Apa kubilang," dengus Kageyama. Suaranya terdengar puas—dasar jahat.

"S-Sakit…" Perlakuan Kageyama barusan membuat kakinya berdenyut liar. Tangisan mati-matian berusaha diredam demi harga diri. Berkat rasa sakit, Hinata terkulai lemas begitu saja, tergolek dalam gendongan Kageyama tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jangan banyak bergerak seperti itu. Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang terluka?" Kageyama menggerutu keras-keras. "Diam dan menurut saja, Hinata- _boke_."

Hinata diam saja setelah itu, tersengat oleh rasa sakit dan merasa kapok. Dengan sedikit enggan, dia mengangguk dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Kageyama agar dia tak terjatuh. Jika memungkinkan, warna merah pada wajahnya bertambah dalam. Pikiran-pikiran aneh tak bisa dihentikannya saat Kageyama mulai berjalan, membawanya ke ruang kesehatan seperti itu, seperti semacam pahlawan berkuda putih yang tampan dan berani.

' _Entah kenapa, rasanya aku seperti—_ ' Hinata menahan napas. ' _—seperti seorang… tuan putri? Dan Kageyama adalah…_ ' Hinata mendongak, menatap Kageyama sekali lagi seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. ' _—pa-pangeran…?_ '

Mata lebarnya mengamati wajah tampan yang berjarak begitu dekat darinya, menelusuri tiap lekukan yang dibuat kerutan dahinya, menghafal bentuk hidung dan bibirnya yang lucu, dan menyerahkan diri pada sepasang manik biru yang menghipnotis.

Walau ingin membantah, tapi Hinata merasa begitu… terpesona.

' _Tidak. Tidaaak!_ ' Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat. ' _Dia ini Bakageyama. Harusnya… Harusnya aku tidak merasa seperti ini…_ '

Mereka terasa begitu dekat kala itu, dengan lengan Hinata yang melingkar pada leher lelaki itu, dan dua pasang mata berbeda warna yang saling mencari dan menatap.

' _Tidak adil._ ' Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. ' _Kenapa Kageyama bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini? Sejak kapan dia terlihat seperti… seorang pangeran?_ '

Setelah jatuh dari tangga, kini Hinata kembali jatuh—tapi karena lelaki ini. Dia jatuh pada lelaki ini, dan Hinata tak merasakan sakit apapun.

"Ke-Kenapa kau membantuku?" Hinata bertanya, mencoba tetap ketus, tapi gagal karena ucapannya tersandung-sandung—terima kasih pada kegugupannya. "Bukannya kau marah kepadaku?"

"Apa boleh buat," Kageyama meremas pundak yang dibopongnya. Hinata hampir menjerit kaget karena—serius? Kageyama baru saja menyentuhnya? "Kalau… Kalau aku membiarkanmu begitu saja di sini, orang-orang akan mengataiku."

Kageyama mengakhiri perkataannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, dan Hinata menahan jeritan senangnya mendengar itu. Justru, dia memilih untuk mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kageyama, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu tegap itu.

' _Pangeranku_ ,' gumam Hinata dengan bibir cemberut—sebab dari sebuah pengakuan yang tidak direlakannya. Wajah tertekuknya dikhianati oleh merah yang telah menjalar hingga kedua telinga. ' _Kageyama adalah… pangeranku._ '

Anehnya, kalimat itu terasa begitu tepat di dalam hatinya.

"Bawa…" Hinata meminta dengan lirih. "Bawa aku ke ruang kesehatan…"

"Jangan memberi perintah, _boke_."

"Tentu saja aku harus memberimu perintah." Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya pada bahu Kageyama, lantas berbisik, "Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah tuan putrimu."

"…Hah?"

Hinata membuat suara tercekik yang konyol. "Bu-Bukan apa-apa!"

Mungkin akan butuh waktu bagi keduanya untuk saling mengakui perasaan, tapi… yah.

Setidaknya Hinata menemukan pangerannya hari itu, dan dia harus berterima kasih pada si tangga.

.

.

"Jadi… apa yang kau maksud dengan 'tuan putri'?"

"Ap—jadi kau memang mendengarkan perkataanku! Lupakan itu, Kageyama! Kau tidak mendengar apapun!"

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bye guys, mungkin mulai besok saya bakal jarang update di sini. :"**

 **Makanya saya bikin fanfic gaje ini buat pelampiasan. Ah sudahlah.**

 **Sampai ketemu di fanfik saya yang lain!**


End file.
